


Plans

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Kagome wants to enjoy a night out flirting with cute guys. Kikyou has other plans.FWB AU for AU Yeah August.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> @fimbulvctr asked for this idea and I couldn’t resist. Also, it’s barely edited, so major apologies for any mistakes.

“That guy was pretty cute, the one with light brown hair?”

Kikyou hid her smile in the curve of Kagome’s thigh, fond of the woman’s ability to continue her thought process through anything.

“And he seemed to be okay,” Kagome continued despite the hitch in her breath. “Didn’t mind that I already had a drink.”

She continued in silence, content to listen to whatever Kagome was going to say next. Kikyou knew what boy she was talking about. He’d approached later in the night with his own drink. His eyes had solely been on Kagome, but he was still polite when Kikyou was introduced.

“Conversation didn’t seem so bad, either.”

“Is that why you’re naked on my bed?” Kikyou asked, flexing her fingers and waiting for the reaction she knew she would get.

And she got it. Kagome’s hips jerked and muscles tightened and that extra rush of wetness had Kikyou’s mouth water. She pressed her thumb just under the woman’s clit and Kagome let out a long, low moan that never failed to send pleasure down Kikyou’s spine. Something about the woman’s voice really got to her, so sweet and innocent and surprisingly obscene. Kagome had this knack of issuing one breathy sigh and heads would turn. She’d done it tonight and Kikyou had known they would end up here.

They always did even though Kagome always planned to enjoy the guys in the bar. She liked the attention and liked the flirts and for some reason enjoyed Kikyou’s quiet company throughout. Not that Kiykou didn’t appreciate the free drinks that would come when Kagome wore that sweater of hers or that she didn’t have fun on the nights when they would flirt shamelessly.

Mostly, she thought, it was because Kagome always ended up here.

Kikyou kissed the line of her hip as she shifted her fingers again.

“Ah, that feels so good.”

Another smile pressed into bare skin and Kikyou finally moved her thumb. She knew what would happen — Kagome’s hips would jerk again, her feet would plant in the bed, and then she’d grow restless. She’d either push Kikyou’s head down or grab her shoulders and pull her up, just depended on what she wanted. Didn’t matter though because Kikyou was going to move up. She wanted to watch this.

She kissed up the path of Kagome’s stomach while shifting her fingers in and out. Propping up on her forearm, Kikyou plumped up one of Kagome’s generous breasts, loving the sight of that pouty dark tip at the end. The woman’s breath hitched again — she knew what was coming — and Kikyou took her time to kiss around that pretty point.

Kagome’s breasts were so sensitive. It made Kikyou’s job easier, but she also wondered why they were so different. Playing with her own breasts felt good, but nothing compared to what pulled wonderful reactions out of Kagome. With fingers shifting and her thumb slowly pressing up, it wouldn’t take long for all thoughts to scatter and send the woman below her mindless in pleasure.

All those boys were seriously missing out.

“Really, Kagome,” Kikyou taunted as her breath teased over that nipple. “If he was so cute, why didn’t you stay?”

“You’re such a tease,” Kagome threw out as one hand slid into Kikyou’s hair. “And sound a little jealous.”

“Not jealous.” She let her tongue trail around the circle of her areola. “Like you said, he was cute and polite. You could have had a nice night with him.”

“Not as nice as this.”

Her comment surprised Kikyou. Not that she didn’t agree or that she didn’t on some level know Kagome enjoyed these trysts as much as she did, but the freedom in her tone as she said it. Carefree and vulnerable and hinting at a deeper emotion they both hadn’t acknowledged. She knew Kagome cared — they were  _friends_. But that comment and the acceptance she offered wasn’t something Kikyou was prepared for.

Kikyou rewarded that show of heart by wrapping her lips around the tip of Kagome’s breast and sucking. Kagome’s back arched in response, a soft cry leaving her lips immediately, and her thighs tightened around the hand still working in that slick, beautiful crevice. Kikyou slid her thumb over Kagome’s clit, curled her fingers in to find that nerve she’d introduced Kagome to, and she teased that sensitive nipple with the dull edge of her teeth.

Kagome burst in a spectacular show of passion. Kikyou hadn’t been building it long, but the last few months had shown her just what to do. She loved this part, the spasms of muscles around her fingers and the pulse of pleasure under her thumb. Kagome’s moans would slowly drift down to heavy breathing and after a few moments, she’d be ready to go again.

 _Not as nice as this_.

Kikyou treasured that moment and she’d take it with her long after Kagome left. Maybe that was her opening. This thing between them started on a whim and she hadn’t intended for it to grow into anything, but the more she got to know Kagome and the more she saw the woman stretched out in a beautiful display on her bed, the more she wanted to be something other than a late phone call.

She already was. The last month, they’d hung out nine times and each time contained something other than getting off. As the days went on, Kikyou was seeing more and more of Kagome more and more publicly.

Kagome’s hand shifted in Kikyou’s hair and she used that grip to pull her up. Kikyou went without protest and enjoyed the mix of fruity alcohol mixed with Kagome’s own taste on her tongue. It was a soft kiss, languid and exploring and the slow buildup of more.

Maybe that more didn’t have to be just physical. Kikyou liked the thought of that.


End file.
